The Amour of Romeo and Juliet
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: This play means the world to Sonic and he doesn't want that newcomer, Shadow to ruin it in front of the queen! But is it he who will ruin the play, or the both of them? What kind of god creates a love so passionate, but is fiend to the world of which they live? Their own lives are turning into the ones of who they will portray, Romeo and Juliet. AU, Sonadow, Yaoi, Shadow uke.


**-The Amour of Romeo and Juliet –**

-Chapter 1#-

**E'en everyone. Be no fool, another Romeo and Juliet spinoff this is not, 'tis a story of love none the less. Two players this love story is about. The inspiration for this story came aroint when I was searching for a good book to read in roll call. 'King of Shadows' by Susan Cooper, I had come across in my book shelf. I loved this book at a young age, twas the book that gave birth to the love of Shakespeare. Though it is not based on the book, the idea of a forbidden love in Elizabethan times did kindle my attention. So why not combine three of my interest together, Shakespeare, Yaoi and writing. **

**I apologise if any of you are unfamiliar with the Elizabethan language. I shalt be talking/typing like this throughout the way, as will the characters. But worry not; you'll be learning things whilst watching/reading two very sexy hedgehogs going at it. Better than any history lesson at school, do you agree? **

**Until the morrow fair readers, I shalt meet up with thee after the story. Enjoy thyself. Anon!**

**-xXx-**

_Two boys, with destiny's intertwined,_

_In Elizabethan England, where we lay our scene,_

_From players the two hedgehogs will find there is more to life than theatre,_

_As such find each other, unto a love that shalt not wither,_

_Travel these two rodents do, to the globe theatre where they shalt play,_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers that take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_Thouout both boys have strife of their own,_

_Comfort, they shall find, in the others presence,_

_Though neither intended,_

_It has come to be, a love which is forbidden,_

_Fie, the two shalt be, much like the two shall portray,_

_In the play of two destine lovers,_

_By the name of Romeo and Juliet._

**-xXx-**

A young azure hedgehog, sat alone at small round wooden table. The boy couldn't have been older than fifteen; he wore a lacy long-sleeved white-brown chemise and a dark green vest. His head was being propped up by his left arm, whilst his right was poking at a small bowl of milk and bread.

"Why hasn't thou eaten thy's breakfast, Sonic?"

The said hedgehog's emerald eyes looked up at the voice coming from the stairwell, leading to the upper floor of the household. A soft pink pigmy hedgehog with jade eyes glided over to Sonic, seemingly annoyed at the other's lack of consumption. She couldn't have been older than 12 or 13. She wore a white-pink gown that touched the floor and a dark reddish-brown corset.

"Pithee, dear Amy, I do not feel like dinning. There is quite a buzz about the wooden o, since the player from yonder is coming this morrow's e'en."

The girl, Amy, expression did not soften at the others excuse, nor did her anger. "That does not give thee a passing for miss-eating. One needs strength as a player." The pink hedgehog patted him on the head then kissed him on the cheek before gliding out into the kitchen.

Once Amy was out of sight, the cobalt one began roughly rub at the dirtied cheek. The young actor did truly hate being the salmon pink hedgehog's betrothed. He didn't hate the girl in general; just her annoyingness, her over protectiveness and the plain fact the two were married. It wasn't a marriage of love, despite how much Amy said it was, it was because the both of them were of noble birth, and they had absolutely no say in who they married. The tween and teen's parents had assigned the pink hedgehog's hand to the Maurice household at the birth of the two. He really did not want the pink one's affections, but she was a good friend.

Sonic devoured the last of his meal and called to his 'wife' that he'd be leaving for the theatre.

The blue hedgehog walked out onto the busy streets of London, 1599. It was loud, smelly and distressful. Many merchants, of all ages hurried about the busy morning street, trying to sell various types of food, from fresh fruit to savoury pastries. It smelled foul, due to several reasons, the most bothering one being the sewerage moving ever slowly in mote-like gutters lining the road.

Sonic turned down an overly crowded street lined with tall wooden buildings. Though this street wasn't really a street, it was the London Bridge. Between a few of the buildings showed the River Thames, flat, brownish and foggy. The cobalt blue hedgehog yelped as he squeezed past a human male and reddish fox, they seemed intoxicated or crazy by the growls and incoherent babblings leaving their sneered lips. Finally breaking free of the cluster mob, Sonic let out a large sigh of relief which was short lived. The Mobian actor nearly jumped out of his fur when he came uncomfortably close to the series of tall poles, each had a bloody, rotten head slid on. Squawking crows ripped the flesh off of them, fighting for the human and Mobian flesh and fur.

Calming himself down, Sonic continued walking to his destination.

**-xXx-**

The hedgehog player grinned upon entering the Globe.

None too far from where the hedgehog sapient was standing was the stage. Upon those very steps were three sapient's and a single human. A forest green bird, and a crimson echidna that both looked around the same age as Sonic, an 11 year old two-tailed fox as well as a dark haired, bearded human that towered over the other three, were present on stage. Sonic had worked with these people before and knew them quite well. He scampered across the groundlings yard, in hurry to meet up with the four.

The human male caught sight of the blue hedgehog and called him fourth. "Ah, therefor the oldest child of the Maurice household, come hither Sonic."

Sonic confidently triple front flipped onto the stage, giving a quick bow after landing it perfectly.

"Thy tumbling is as good as when thy was a young boy." The man complimented, applauding the others efforts.

"Grammarcy, grammarcy." The cobalt one grinned. He looked up and recognised everyone present.

The small two-tailed fox was named Miles Prowler; though his friends addressed him as Tails (It's pretty obvious why). He and Sonic had been friends at a young age and they had practically grown up brothers. Sonic's mother, Aleena, would often state that if Tails had turned out a girl, he would be his bride. Believe it or not, Sonic didn't mind the idea of it.

The red echidna was named Knuckles. It was quite a ridiculous name, indeed, but you see, he had grown up with some Incan foreigners. His parents had ditched him at a young age, purposively because of the spines on his (you guessed it) knuckles. A tribal elder had taken him in and tribe had adopted him. They gave him the name 'Knuckles' for that sake. Sometime after, Knuckles was on a boat to England, where he found a passion for acting.

The bird's name was Jet. He and Sonic did not have a good relationship. Partly for the fact that they were always competing to see whose tumbling was better. Sonic had the majority of victory, but the both of them were sore losers.

The human was no other than the great playwright, William Shakespeare. Sonic had become intrigued by the theatre at the age of 4. He was quite the actor and was a top class tumbler. He had practiced and practiced his whole life so that he could perform in plays with his hero, Shakespeare. At the age of 11, Sonic showed Shakespeare his stuff and was immediately like by the playwright. The two had been working together for 4 years, and they had acted a lot of his great plays.

The blue player looked around, confused. They were expecting a newcomer today. Lord Chamberlains Men needed and extra player, they were short on young boys to play the part of Juliet in the play _Romeo and Juliet_. As so, they had gotten the most talented young actor from London's west to come to the Globe Theatre, and he was arriving today. Curious, Sonic had not yet seen the boy, or heard who he was, but since he had the part of _Romeo_, he wanted to know who he was going to make out with in front of about 5-600 people.

But more importantly, he wanted to pick this kids brain. This play was the world to Shakespeare. The queen, Gloriana, had requested for them to play _Romeo and Juliet_ with an all sapient cast for her night at the theatre. Shakespeare had gotten his best Mobian actors to gather at the Globe for the play on Friday. Today was Tuesday. Sonic didn't really trust the newcomer; this play meant so much to him, so much to the queen… He couldn't have the kid messing it up and ruining Lord Chamberlain's Men, he wouldn't allow it. So Sonic had made arrangements so that the newcomer would stay with him and Amy, that way, he could keep a close eye on the kid and make sure he wouldn't stuff up on his lines. He had four days to keep this kid in check, and then everything could go back to normal.

"Wherefore goes the new player, Will?" The blue one asked.

"He should be arriving any moment." Shakespeare replied pointing to the doors.

As if on cue, a black and red hedgehog sapient pushed open those same doors. He walked across the dirtied, littered groundlings yard, studding a yellowed piece of paper. "I am here for William Shakespeare and Sonic Maurice." He said, looking up from the paper. He had a deep, gravelly voice, and a masculine face. How the hell was this guy going to be Juliet?

Despite it not being feminie, the hedgehog male's voice made him giddy. This was an action most new to Sonic, only one person had ever made him 'giddy' and that was Shakespeare when he had first acted with him. That was just nervousness, but how could you explain this?

"He be I, William Shakespeare." William said, holding out a hand to help the other onto the stage. "This be Sonic Maurice." Will gestured to Sonic, who was lost in the others hedgehog's features.

He had big blood red eyes and red streaks on each one of his oddly pointed six quills. He had stripes of the same colour running down both of his arms to his ring finger. He wore a large black coat, greyish black pants and boots and a baggy dark red shirt that exposed a tuff of white chest fur. "Greetings to tha both. I am Shadow Robotnik, the substitute player."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet thee Shadow." William said, shaking the hedgehog's hand. "This is Knuckles who will be playing Benvolio, Miles or Tails who will be playing the nurse and Jet who will be playing Tybalt." He gestured to the said Mobians each time he introduced one of them. "And this is your Romeo." He said, pushing the black hedgehog in front of Sonic. "You will be accommodating at his quarters."

Sonic glared at the black and red hedgehog with hostility, who gladly returned it.

"**If I profane with my unworthiest hand**

**This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:**

**My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand**

**To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." **

"**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,**

**Which mannerly devotion shows in this;**

**For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,**

**And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."** Shadow replied in a soft feminie voice, which was surprisingly quite good. Sonic was impressed.

"I see thou know thy lines." Sonic said in a low tone.

"I could say the very same for thee." Shadow growled, his voice was back to deep, raspy and bone-chilling (To a certain blue hedgehog).

"Now, now gentlemen, on with thy work!" Shakespeare exclaimed, clapping his hands twice signalling to everyone to get hurry on.

**-xXx-**

Shadow was actually surprised for once. The blue idiot knew his lines.

Throughout the day, he had noticed the cobalt actor's passion for the theatre. It could almost match his. Almost.

Shadow had become a player because of his adoptive sister, Maria. She had loved the theatre and she shared this passion with him, the both of them dreamed to be actors. Maria could not follow her dream because of her gender, but Shadow promised her he'd get her there somehow. When Shadow turned 7, he was enrolled in a special acting school. He would come home every day and teach Maria what he had learned. After a while, Maria was infected with the bubonic plague. Shadow's first play was just around the corner and Maria was determined to attend. She did go to that play and watch Shadow transform into Juliet, but sadly that night, Maria died. Since then, _Romeo and Juliet_ have held a special place in his heart, and was the reason why Shadow knew the part so well.

That's why he was certain to perform at his best in front of the queen, playing the part he loved. He really didn't want that incompetent azure to screw the whole thing up. He was almost glad when he found that the Romeo of the play was housing him for the four days.

"Alright men." William Shakespeare called. It had gotten dark now and the moonlight shone through the giant hole in the roof. "It's time we all went home. Until the morrow."

The numbers in the theatre had quadrupled since this morning. It had added new actors and handymen which were busy moving props and special effects stuff. Everyone began to pack when Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How was thy day, Shadow?" He turned around to face a dark-haired human known to be William Shakespeare. "Thy is quite the player."

"Gr-grammarcy." Shadow muttered pulling away from the humans touch.

"Listen, be nice to Sonic." He said, looking down into Shadow's blood red orbs. "He may be on-edge and a bit mean, but that is because he loves this play and wishes for nothing to happen that is not of our favour."

Before Shadow could reply, the nosy blue hedgehog appeared by his side, and looked quiet on-edge indeed. "C'mon Juliet we need to head home."

He grabbed his arm and pulled Shadow out of the Globe and half way down the street.

**-xXx-**

"Amy! I'm home!" Sonic called as the two walked into his house.

"Where in the good lord's name hast thou been?" A pink figure came from the darkness, which turned out to be an annoyed pink pigmy hedgehog in a white night gown. She held up the candelabra illuminating the two male's faces. "Thy must be the new player." She said pointing to the black and red hedgehog.

"Oh yes! Amy, Shadow, Shadow, Amy." Sonic greeted, gesturing to the said hedgehogs.

Amy and Shadow grunted a 'hello' clearly not really caring about the other. "Thy bedroom is this way." Amy said gesturing behind her.

"I shalt take Shadow to his sleeping quarters. Pirthee, Thou go to bed." Sonic said, pointing to the narrow stair case. Amy simply yawned, handed Sonic the candle and walked up the stairs.

Sonic cocked his head to the direction of the room and held the candle forth.

"Is that thy wife?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't let her fool thee that I was willing into this courtship. My parents forced me to wed her." Sonic sighed, now shuffling down the hall.

Shadow almost felt hurt that Sonic was forced into a relationship with someone he doesn't love. He could never imagine having to spend your life attached to someone you didn't want to, to never find a love for yourself. Shadow felt a sudden ager arise in his chest. Boy, right now, he wanted to pound that pink maggot into pulp. Wait, he had nothing against her. Then why did he want to kill her? Is it possible that Shadow was envious to the pink hedgehog?… 'No, no I couldn't be.' He quickly shook the thought out of his head and stopped beside Sonic.

"Well this is it!" Sonic announced, opening a little door which led to a simple bedroom. Nothing fancy.

"Grammarcy." Shadow said before walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

Sonic turned as if to walk into his room but then stopped and quickly pivoted to the black and red one. "I apologize if I get a bit snippy. Tha should know that this play means a lot to me and I want it to be perfect."

"Hmph. I guess we have that in common." The dark one snapped, glaring at the other.

"I'm making amends, dose thou take it or reject." Sonic said, holding out his hand.

'If we have amends, he won't pester me, and we can focus more on the play.' Shadow thought. "Okay. We have amends." Shadow took the others hand.

Shadow had no idea what it was. It…It felt like a spark when their hands touched. He quickly pulled his back before they could literally 'shake on it' but his point made it across.

It looked as if Sonic had felt it to; by the way he was looking at his hand. "G'night, Shadow."

"G'night Sonic."

With that said, Sonic closed the door and Shadow sipped into his nightwear and into bed.

'Something tells me this is going to be a LONG four days…'

**-xXx-**

**Do thou like it? If so, see the little box down there? Tell me what you thought of it! What things you liked and pointers prithee!**

**P.S: If thou sees any lot of text within the story that is in bold, tis means that it is lines from the play. The -xXx- is a change of scene. **

**Glossary: **

**anon (until later) **

**morrow (day) **

**e'en (even/evening) **

**aye/yea (yes) **

**nay (no) **

**wherefore (why) **

**enow (enough) **

**aroint (away) **

**verily (very/truly) **

**prithee/pray (please) **

**fie (a curse) **

**grammarcy (thank you)**

**~XxShadowFallxX**


End file.
